guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeon
Dungeons are described as chained instances. Dungeons are reset by exiting and re-entering them; however, while a party remains within a dungeon, there is some degree of persistence between its zones. Though dungeons were not released before Eye of the North, there are some areas (mostly Elite Missions) in previous campaigns that behave in similar ways. Exploring each dungeon does not count towards Exploration percentage nor Eye of the North Mastery Points. However, completing dungeons in Eye of the North for the first time can result in other rewards. Dungeons can be attempted and completed as many times as you wish for additional bonuses. Each dungeon in Eye of the North has a chest reward (double rewards in Hard Mode) and completing it adds to your Master Dungeon Guide. Getting the end chests in dungeons does not count towards the Treasure Hunter title, but unlocking the Locked Chests with Lockpicks does count towards the title. List of dungeons *Eye of the North: **Arachni's Haunt **Bloodstone Caves **Bogroot Growths **Catacombs of Kathandrax **Cathedral of Flames **Darkrime Delves **Fronis Irontoe's Lair **Frostmaw's Burrows **Heart of the Shiverpeaks **Oola's Lab **Ooze Pit **Raven's Point **Rragar's Menagerie **Secret Lair of the Snowmen **Sepulchre of Dragrimmar **Shards of Orr **Slavers' Exile (Elite) - subdungeons: ***Justiciar Thommis (Dungeon) ***Selvetarm (Dungeon) ***Forgewight (Dungeon) ***Duncan the Black (Dungeon) **Vloxen Excavations Dungeon exclusive weapons Some weapons can only be found from the reward chests of dungeons. It seems that most of these can only be found from the reward chest of one specific dungeon. Here is a list of such weapons - however, research is still needed to confirm which dungeons some of these weapons come from. *Arachni's Haunt **Insectoid Scythe **Insectoid Staff *Bloodstone Caves **Ancient Moss Staff **Topaz Scepter *Bogroot Growths **Emerald Edge **Moldavite Staff *Catacombs of Kathandrax **Astral Staff *Cathedral of Flames **Darkhorn Rod **Notched Blade *Darkrime Delves **Cobalt Staff **Demon Tongue Scythe **Stygian Reaver **Violet Edge *Fronis Irontoe's Lair - none *Frostmaw's Burrows **Bonecage Scythe? **Demoncrest Spear **Demon Fangs **Icicle Staff **Silverwing Recurve Bow **Tentacle Scythe *Heart of the Shiverpeaks **Embercrest Staff **Singing Blade *Oola's Lab **Clockwork Scythe? **Crystal Flame Staff **Signet Shield **Steelhead Scythe *Ooze Pit **Cerulean Edge **Chrysocola Staff *Raven's Point **Aureate Blade **Wingcrest Maul *Rragar's Menagerie **Goldhorn Staff **Hidesplitter's Daggers *Secret Lair of the Snowmen - none *Sepulchre of Dragrimmar **Turquoise Staff *Shards of Orr **Suntouched Staff *Slavers' Exile **Amethyst Aegis **Fiery Embersteel Blade **Onyx Scepter **Onyx Staff **Pyroclastic Axe **Voltaic Spear *Vloxen Excavations *Various: - only from dungeon reward chests but many dungeons **Equine Aegis **Legendary Sword **Runic Blade **Wyvern Blade *Unsorted: **Golden Hammer Category:Research needed List of dungeon-like areas *Core: **Fissure of Woe **The Underworld *Prophecies: **The Catacombs, in Pre-Searing **Sorrow's Furnace **Tomb of the Primeval Kings *Factions: **Urgoz's Warren **The Deep *Nightfall: **Domain of Anguish List of similar underground non-chained instance areas *Core: **All PvP Areas on the Battle Isles **Rollerbeetle Racing (only during various events) *Prophecies: **The Catacombs **Dragon's Lair *Factions: **The Undercity **Dragon's Throat **The Dragon Arena (During Second Birthday Celebration and Dragon Festivals) **All Alliance Battles maps *Nightfall: **Moddok Crevice and Bahdok Caverns **The Hidden City of Ahdashim and Dasha Vestibule **Nightfallen Garden and Jennur's Horde **All other areas of the Realm of Torment *Eye of the North (transition areas from other respective campaigns): **Beneath Lion's Arch **Tunnel Beneath Cantha **Caverns Below Kamadan Related *Master Dungeon Guide *General collectors (Depths of Tyria) Trivia *Several of the Eye of the North Dungeons have some elements resembling the Legend of Zelda series dungeons or underworlds. Examples include (but not limited to): finding secret passages, blowing up walls with bombs (or in this case, a Powder Keg), various traps, the Oozes (like gels), the bats (blood drinkers), using keys to open locked doors (including boss keys), the treasure chests (including the big ones), finding the maps with the skull marked as the boss, and using the skill Light of Deldrimor similarly to playing the ocarina/whistle to reveal secrets and weaken some enemies. External links *IGN - Guild Wars: Eye of the North Dungeon Crawl Category:Glossary